An Encounter With Destiny
by a yellow tree
Summary: The last chapter is up! Haruka and Michiru meet at the beach when they're young, but they find much later that it was something far more than a chance encounter. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.
1. The Meeting

Chapter One- The Meeting:

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Side note:This is only my second fanfic.It's all about Haruka and Michiru.At the beginning they're only 12, just so you know that.And I know that it doesn't follow the original storyline exactly, so you don't have to say it.I really hope you enjoy it, and please Review.Thanks!

Chapter One- The Meeting:

It was a beautiful day at the beach.It was warm, and sunny, and the ocean was a deep, clear aqua green.The hot sand was scattered with sunbathers and people building sand castles.There was a group of small children wading in the shallows, searching for seashells.

Around noontime, dark clouds began to gather, and threatened rain.The beach-goers took heed and soon it had been evacuated.This previously busy and life-filled haven had now begun to seem quite desolate.It was, however, not completely vacant.

A young girl aged about eleven or twelve was steadily approaching the waters edge.She had aqua curls, deep blue eyes, and was wearing a flowered sundress.She bent down, un-strapped her sandals, and cast them aside.Then she stood up and waded into the water.

Alone she stood, for all too brief a moment, when suddenly someone speaking startled her.She turned around to face a group of boys, all slightly older then she, and all laughing hysterically- at her!

"Hey princess!" the boy who seemed to be the oldest of the group sneered."I haven't seen you around here before."

Coolly, she made her way up to the shore, and stood facing the group, about 10 feet away from them.

"You're a pretty little thing." The same boy said again."Why don't you come here and give me a kiss?"With that, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward himself.

She jerked her hand out of his grasp and slapped him hard in the side of the face."Stop that!" she tried to make a run for it.Two of the others from the group came up behind her, and held her back.

"Where do you think you're going?"The boy persisted devilishly."You forgot your shoes."

Her shoes.She had almost forgotten them.She didn't want to imagine the look that would be on her mothers face if she were to come home barefoot.She had already had a stern talking to, and these were brand new sandals.She made a grab for them, but the boy pulled them out of her reach with one hand, and with the other hand, he violently shoved her to the ground.

You had better give them back to her right now!" came a loud and unfamiliar voice.The boys all turned to see who was speaking.Standing about fifty yards away was a tall girl of about twelve, with shoulder length sandy blonde hair, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Well, well," the boy sneered."If it isn't our resident tomboy, come to pick another fight?What the fuck are you doing here?This is none of your goddamn business!"

"I told you to give that girl her shoes back and to leave her alone," she spoke once more.Her warning went unheeded and she charged furiously at the boys, taking them completely off guard.Most of the boys left right then, but the oldest one, was still holding the sandals in his hands and decided to run.That was a mistake.She chased him down, and caught up with him easily.She was so very fast, almost like the wind.She wrestled him to the ground, and wrenched the shoes from his grasp, getting herself a bloody lip in the process.Finally, she arose from the mess triumphantly, and the boy slunk away, defeated.

She returned with the sandals, and faced the other girl."I got your shoes back for you," she gasped, still winded from the fight.

"Arigato," She smiled, and then noticing the blood trickling down her face, her expression changed."You didn't have to do this," she added concernedly, holding the taller girls face in her hands, and wiping it clean with seawater.Looking into her eyes for a long moment, she saw something familiar.What was it about those eyes?They stared just as intently back into her own."Have we-?" she began, but then thought better of it.They couldn't have met before, what a stupid question.

Suddenly, they were both knocked over by a huge wave crashing down on them, followed by another that swept them into the ocean.The aqua haired girl quickly got over the shock, but it wasn't she who had gotten the full force of the wave.The other girl had knocked her mostly out of the way.She searched frantically for her.It didn't take more than a few seconds to find her.She seemed to be unconscious, floating in the water about 30 yards away.

She wasted no time, but quickly dove beneath the swell, and swam with all her might.She swam so fast, and gracefully that she seemed to belong in that ocean.Soon, she had reached her, and putting her arm around the girls waste, she pulled her to shore, and out of reach of the waves.She carried her through the backdoor of a beach-house, and up the stairs to her own room, and laid her in bed.

All night, she attended to her every need.She sat quietly at a desk near the bed, diligently writing, and scribbling things out.When she was satisfied, she checked once more on the girl beside her.She was sleeping.Quietly, as not to wake her she tiptoed out the door, using only the light of the sunrise to aid her in finding her way.

It was morning.The girl awoke with a start and began surveying her unfamiliar surroundings.She was in a bedroom, but not her own.There were no curtains in the large picture window that looked out onto the beach.Wondering where she was, and what had woken her, she got to her feet, and approached it.It was then that she heard it again.Someone must have been playing the radio nearby, because she heard an enchanting melody, probably some kind of classical piece, being expertly played on a violin.She looked out the window, and saw the same girl from yesterday, standing by the ocean, and playing the violin.

She just had to see her up close again.There was something special about this girl.She wasn't sure what it was, but- She made her way out the door, being careful not to step on the suitcases, and boxes that partially blocked the exit.She rushed out the front door, and toward the girl on the beach.She stood in front of her.

"I-" the blonde stuttered, now looking intently into her companion's misty eyes."Arigato.I didn't get to thank you."

"I was glad to." She smiled."Now we are even," she pointed at her shoes.

"I didn't introduce myself to you, did I?"

"No."

"Haruka"

"Michiru," 

"You play beautifully," Haruka indicated the violin.

"Do you really think so?I want to become a violinist some day."

"What was that song you were playing when I got here?"

"Oh, did you like that?" Michiru blushed."It's called 'Destiny'.I wrote it last night for—"

She couldn't finish her sentence.A car horn honked noisily only a short distance away."Michiru!" called a woman's voice from the drivers seat.

"That's my mother.I have to go." She explained.She embraced her new friend, and dashed off to the waiting car.

Haruka stood there, and watched the car pull away.She could have easily overtaken Michiru if she had wished, but didn't even try to.Somehow she knew that this would not be their last meeting.The car vanished into the distance, and Haruka sadly made her way back home.


	2. A Sour Note

Chapter Two- A Sour Note:

Chapter Two- A Sour Note:

It was a warm, and breezy morning in March.March 30th to be precise.Haruka, however was not outside enjoying it.She had been up since dawn playing the piano.Then, the phone started to ring.'Damn it!Who could be calling me at this hour?' she wondered as she looked at her watch.It wasn't even 7 o'clock yet and it was a weekend!She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Haruka!" came a voice from the other end "What are you doing?You were supposed to meet me here for practice at six.This really isn't like you at all.You know that the big race is tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh!I completely forgot!Give me twenty minutes, and I'll be right down."

"Alright Haruka.I'll be waiting for you."They hung up the phone and Haruka got ready hurriedly.She was out of the shower in five minutes, and ready to leave in ten.She grabbed her keys and dashed down four flights of stairs, got in her car and speeded off.

When she reached the she was relieved to see the old man still waiting for her.She got out of the car and he came over to her.He was aged about sixty and dressed in jeans and a racing jacket.

"Hello grandfather," she greeted him warmly.He wasn't really her grandfather.This had been a long-standing joke between the two of them.He was her driving manager and it was under his name that she was able to rent an apartment at only sixteen.

"Hello son," he returned warmly, shaking her hand.This was a bit of a joke too.He obviously knew that Haruka was a female, but the rest of the racing circuit did not and it would be greatly frowned upon if anyone were to discover their secret.That is why she had cut her hair short."What do you say we get to work?After all, tomorrow is a very big day."

Haruka needed no persuasion.She loved racing more than anything, but she still couldn't get this morning's thoughts out of her head.Best not to think about it until she got home.She suited up, and got into her car.She zoomed around the track at fantastic speed, but still wasn't enjoying it like usual.Speed was supposed to set her free, but even racing wasn't going to keep her mind off her worries today.Once she had circled the track about five times, she pulled to a stop.She got out of the car, and took off her helmet.Approaching the edge, where her manager and crew were standing, she said "I think that'll be all for today.I'm not feeling too well and I need to be in good condition for tomorrow."

"Alright then, son.You did great, as usual.Rest up and I'll see you bright and early in the morning.Don't forget this one," he chuckled.

"I won't," she smiled back at him.And she waved as she got into her car and drove back home.

When she had arrived again at her flat, she hung up her jacket and sat down on the window seat.Staring at the city she became lost in thought.Haruka hadn't been sleeping well at all.She kept getting up before dawn to play the piano.She had gotten rather good at it since she was 12 and had decided to start taking music lessons.But the one song that she wanted to play, she just couldn't.She stood up and took a seat at the piano.'I'll try this just one more time' the thought, as she began to play a beautiful classical piece.After she had gotten through only a few measures flawlessly, there it was again.The wrong note.It sounded almost sour.She remembered the tune perfectly, but she could never recreate the enchanting melody.

"Oh well," she sighed, as she pushed herself away from the piano.'I wonder whatever happened to her?'She fondly remembered the summer when she had been twelve.She was sixteen now, since January 27.That had been the summer she met Michiru.So much had happened since then.She had known the girl not an hour when she left, and never returned.But somehow, Michiru was the one she always thought of when she got depressed or lonely.It was the memory of their meeting that made her feel as though she wasn't all alone.Even after her parents had died in a car crash and her little brother was taken away from her and adopted by strangers two years ago.She hadn't seen him since then.He had only been two and probably wouldn't even remember her.

'Destiny' was the name of the song.Michiru had written it the night they first met, for… Come to think of it, Michiru had never gotten to tell her.But Haruka could see in her eyes what she meant.They would meet again someday, but all Haruka had left in the meantime were a memory and a sour note.


	3. At The Race

*Note: This is late in coming, but still better late than never. I hope that everyone enjoys the rest of the story. It took me far longer than I had anticipated to be able to continue it, but I promise the next chapter will come much sooner.

            "Michiru, hurry up!"

            "I'll be down in a minute," she called back. Michiru carefully recovered the paints she had been using and put them away. She gazed for a short moment at the freshly painted canvas. The face that looked back at her seemed sad. She had once again used too much paint on the eyes in a futile attempt to portray the depth which she desired, and as she looked at it, a drop of blue paint trickled down the cheek. 'A tear-stained angel,' she thought, and then sighed, 'will we ever meet again, Haruka?'

            "Michiru! We're going to be late!" she had been called again. Why must her mother insist on setting her up on these dates? She had met the boy before. His name was Brad. He was 17, a year older than she, and extremely ill-mannered.  Brad's father was the head of the firm which employed her mother, but couldn't she find another way to climb her way up the corporate ladder? 

Michiru grabbed her purse and sweater and headed down the stairs. Brad had already gone out the front door and was sitting in his car waiting. He blasted his horn impatiently as she made her way to the car and got into the passengers seat, and sped away from the curb before she had time to buckle her seatbelt.

"What's the rush? Where are we going, anyway?"

"Don't get rude with me, girl. I told you we were running late. We're going to the racetrack." With that he began accelerating. Nothing more was said until they had parked in the lot by the racetrack. 

Brad got out of the car quickly and started away as Michiru, still uneasy from their bumpy car trip fumbled with the handle and stumbled out of the car, nearly falling on the pavement. "Come on," Brad turned and beckoned impatiently at her.

She caught up with him, and soon they had bought their tickets and were seated in the midst of an excited crowd of spectators. Michiru listened uninterestedly as the announcer called out the names of the racers until she heard: "Tenoh Haruka". When she heard this, she leapt out of her seat. "What's wrong with you," growled Brad as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and jerked her violently back down into her seat. 

Michiru felt embarrassed of her childish display. She knew full well that this could not be the Haruka that she knew. After all, there were no female racers. 'It must have just been a coincidence,' she thought as she rubbed her arm where Brad had just hurt her. She only half-watched the race, all the while in contemplation of the name she had heard, when after a long while she heard it again. The race was ending and the announcer was saying: "The winner is newcomer Tenoh Haruka. Ladies and gentlemen, you are witnesses to history. Never before in the history of the circuit has anyone won the first professional race of their career at age 16."

16? Haruka? 'It must be another coincidence,' Michiru tried to convince herself. She wasn't going to allow her to get her hopes up. She had waited too long for that.

"Come on," Brad stood up and pulled at her wrist, "the race is over." Michiru allowed herself to be led into the parking lot. "You wait here, Michiru. I need to do something." She complied, still dazed from the day's events. 

She wasn't alone for a moment when she spotted a familiar face in the crowd of people. It couldn't be… "Haruka?" she called. A tall figure began to approach her. In the midst of the crowd, standing less than 10 feet away from her was Haruka. She didn't need to ask any questions. She could only stare into those familiar eyes as they stared back at her. She thought of a million things that she had wanted to say, but none of them seemed right and none seemed necessary. They had found each other again. That's all that mattered right now.

Michiru heard a horn beeping and a voice hollering. It was Brad. She ignored it and made her way over to where Haruka stood. "Michiru," Haruka embraced her, lifting her off the ground as she held her tight. She set her down lightly and they let each other go.

Suddenly, Brad's car pulled up and a crowd of autograph-seeking fans began to surround Haruka. Michiru quickly reached into her purse and pulled out a small white envelope. She reached out to hand it to Haruka, but it fell to the ground when she was jerked backwards by the back of her collar. She quickly spun around, only to see Brad glaring icily back at her. "Get in the car," he growled at her, but before she could get in, he got out and thrust her into the seat himself and sped off.

"What was that for?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, talking to that guy? You're _my_ girlfriend and I won't have you flirting with other guys and whoring yourself around the racetrack!"

Michiru was infuriated. "I am _not_ your girlfriend." Upon hearing that, Brad took his hand off the wheel and struck her full in the face. Michiru didn't do or say anything else for fear that her anger would get the better of her, but slammed the door when he dropped her in front of the house.

"What was that?" her mother demanded when she walked in the door.

"What was what?" asked Michiru as she rubbed her face.

"Don't get smart with me! I heard you slam that door. You know how important this is. You'd better be nice to that boy, Michiru. You'd better get on his good side. Do I have to remind you who is father is?" Her mother was exasperated and had obviously been drinking again. She continued to scream, but Michiru was used to it by now and ignored her as she headed up the stairs to her room. She didn't care how angry she would be later. Michiru just wanted to be alone right now.

She locked her door quickly behind her. 'I was so close, Haruka. I can't have lost you again. Not again.' She wearily curled up into her bed and fell into a heavy sleep.

            The crowd had dispersed and most everyone had left the racetrack. Haruka stood still and alone, her figure silhouetted against the setting sun. She quietly contemplated the events of the day. It had been her first professional race. She had won first place. But despite all this, she was desperately sad. 'Michiru,' she sighed. Tears began to trickle silently down her cheeks. She heard a familiar voice calling her name and quickly wiped them away.

            "Hello, grandfather," she tried to sound cheerful as the older man approached her.

            "Well now son," he greeted her. "It's time that the team goes out and celebrates. This is your first big race and you've won it. You heard the announcer when the race ended. You've made history!"

            Haruka forced a smile, "I'll be right there. Just give me a moment to think."

            "Okay, we'll be in the garage waiting for you, champ!" he grinned at her again as he left.

            Haruka was slowly making her way to the garage when she saw a white envelope laying in the middle of the parking lot. "I wonder what that is?" she said to herself as she bent over and picked it up. Inside was an invitation to a concert being held on a cruise ship the following weekend. "Violinist: Kaioh Michiru" she read aloud with renewed hope. She carefully put it back into its envelope and continued the rest of the way to the garage with a spring in her step.


	4. Concert on a Cruiseship

            Michiru looked out her window over the city, into the harbor. The sun was on the brink of the horizon, just an hour from it's setting. When she spotted the large cruise ship that was anchored there, she sighed. 'I had wished so much for you to meet me there, Haruka. If only I had given you that invitation—' she felt the tears welling up inside of her and looked away. 

            "Michiru! Get down here!" 

            Once she had regained her composure, she gathered up her clothing and violin and proceeded down the long, winding staircase. When she reached the front gate, her heart sank in her chest. "Oh, hello Brad."

            "Hey Michiru, I thought I'd surprise you. I'm coming with you to your concert tonight."

            'Perhaps he's not so bad after all,' Michiru thought and then said "That's nice of you, Brad. You didn't have to. I didn't think you liked classical music."

            "I don't," Brad answered shortly, "but how else am I going to keep an eye on who you're talking to?"

            Michiru sighed, 'I guess I was right to begin with,' she thought, 'why must I continue to stay with him?' She knew the answer to that, of course. Her mother would throw a fit if they broke up. How else would she brown-nose her way through the corporate world. It's not like she didn't have a high enough and well-paying position already. But she was obligated to her mother.

            She thought back to the time when her father had left. She had been eleven then. It had been just before she had met Haruka. That summer had changed her life in more ways than she could possibly have known at the time.

            When they arrived at the docks, Michiru stumbled out of the car with her bags. She didn't wish to ask Brad for help, so she struggled all the way to the ship, where a doorman took her bags and led her to her dressing room. 

            The room was rather cramped and dimly lit, but it had a window that looked out onto the ocean, and Michiru was content just being able to watch the movements of the waves. She stood there for a while, wishing she could breath the fresh, salt air as well, and then she proceeded to get ready for the concert.

            Once she had put on her gown and applied all the makeup she thought was necessary, she slipped into her shoes, picked up her violin, and walked out the door.

            She came to a place above deck where she could lean over the rail and watch the waves. She stopped there and gazed out over the water. The ocean seemed to heave with her every sigh, and as she stood there she contemplated this. Why did the ocean always seem to match her mood? Anytime she was confused about what she felt, all she needed do was watch the movement of the waves and there she would find her answers.

            She must have been standing there for a long time, because the next thing she knew a man was telling her that she was needed onstage. Michiru picked up her violin and followed him in. She was led into a large dining hall, in the center of which was a raised platform. She had to admit, this was better than most of the places she had performed. The ship, of course, belonged to the company for which her mother worked. Michiru had long dreamt of becoming a violinist, and the only way her mother would let her play is if it was for her company. Yet another example of her incessant brownnosing. 

            Michiru climbed the 3 steps onto the platform and took out her violin. She scanned the faces in the hall, but to her great dismay and great joy found not one familiar face. Neither Haruka nor Brad were there. 'Of course she's not here,' she thought. 'You never gave her the invitation, and now she'll never find you. How do you know that she even wants to? Of course. You just know.' Michiru was surprised, though incredibly relieved that Brad was not present. 

With another quick glance around the room, she began to play one of her favorite concertos. The crowd seemed thoroughly impressed by her rendition of Mozart and applauded heartily. She had just lifted her violin to begin another piece, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar face. Michiru gasped. Haruka was there, in that same room, standing at the doorway, listening to her play. Their eyes met for a moment and then Michiru found herself beginning to play again. This time it was not Mozart that sounded through the hall, but a piece of her own invention. "Destiny" was the name of it, and Michiru fondly recalled the day that she had been inspired to write it. It had been the day she met Haruka. She had written it for Haruka, for everything that she knew when she looked into her eyes for the first time. As she finished the song, a roaring applause filled the hall. Michiru looked over to the doorway and locked eyes with Haruka. She saw tears flooding her eyes and wished to rush over to her right then to quell them. Michiru thought she looked just the way she had painted her so many times; sad, alone, and so very distant, as though a great expanse separated her from the rest of the world.

When Michiru finally managed to get her violin together and escape the adoring crowd that had surrounded her, Haruka was nowhere to be found. She went out to the spot where she had stood before and watched the waves. There she was a familiar face, but this was not the one she was searching for. This was a cold and angry face with fierce eyes. "Hello, Brad," Michiru greeted him. "Are you alright?"

"Hello, Michiru," his eyes flashed with rage as he spoke. "We need to talk."


	5. The Big Splash

Note: Sorry this is a little late in coming. This website has not been very friendly! There's one more chapter after this one. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Five: The Big Splash

Right away she knew that something was dreadfully wrong. There was a strong stench of alcohol on his breath and a rage in his eyes unlike any she had yet seen in him. Brad began to advance on her and in two swift steps, they were standing face-to-face, very close. 

'Too close,' thought Michiru and she moved back a pace. His chest was heaving furiously, his face was set like stone. Brad grabbed her before she could retreat further and with his other hand struck her full across the face.

"Bitch!" he hollered, "Whore!" He was now wild with rage. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from that guy? WELL, didn't I???!" 

Michiru was speechless, for she had no idea what Brad was talking about. 'He certainly could not mean Haruka,' she thought frantically. After all, they hadn't even spoken since the day at the race. She looked genuinely puzzled, but the expression grew once again to terror as he advanced once more on her. She screamed as he shoved her roughly and viciously across the deck. She nearly flew and was left sprawled on the ground, tears welling up in her eyes before she could regain her composure. 

She rose from the floor and steadied herself. That had hurt. She had fallen awkwardly and her ankle would not support her properly. She winced at the pain as she began to advance on Brad and had to grab hold of the rail. She could not fight him. It would have been a desperate attempt in the best of times, but she could hardly walk now and she felt queasy. 

As Brad came toward her once again, the same look of fire and madness in his eyes, she feared for the worst. He was crazy, he was angry, and he was after her. With no defenses and no one to help her, there was really very little hope. 

Michiru cringed as he came near her and as he stooped to hit her, she covered her face wither her hands. But the blow never came. She heard Brad yell and there was a loud crash (she didn't dare uncover her eyes), there was a sound of struggling and Brads voice was cursing. His voice was getting louder along with the sound of pounding feet; he was coming at her again. But there was more than one set of feet running and thud. Brad yelled again and then another voice screamed. The struggle continued for perhaps 30 seconds where Michiru could still not bring herself to look up, and then she heard an unmistakable splash. Something or someone had been thrown overboard. She feared it was the latter. What had Brad done? 

Michiru felt a hand on hers, and gently it removed her fingers from in front of her eyes. She looked up and standing above her was Haruka. She was standing tall and upright before her and stretched her hand to Michiru to help her up.

"What happened to Brad?" asked Michiru.

Haruka smiled and with her free hand grabbed a lifesaver and tossed it over the railing. There was Brad bobbing up and down with the waves. "Man overboard," Haruka called. "He'll be fine," she said, beaming at Michiru once again, "but are you okay? What happened? Why don't we—" but then she stopped. "You're hurt," she gasped, finally seeing how awkwardly Michiru stood on her ankle. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Michiru extended her left hand, (for her right was still grasping Harukas), and wiped them away. "It's fine, I only want to be able to see your eyes," she said.


	6. The Long Road Home

Note: This is the last chapter. I hope this story has been enjoyable. I apologize for the long time it took me to finish, but you know how that all goes. I don't own these characters, etc. Well, that's it. Enjoy!

Chapter Six: The Long Road Home

"But I thought—" began Haruka, but her inquiry faltered. As if anticipating her question and in answer to it Michiru kissed her. All her doubts and fears faded away into nothing, as she returned the kiss and swept Michiru into her arms.

She carried her like that off the boat and down the docks, into her waiting car. Michirus bags were already there, brought down by the doorman. They got into the car and began to drive away.

"Where are we going?" Michiru asked.

"First to the doctor, and then to your house."

Michiru looked horrified. 

"We won't stay there long," Haruka reassured her, reading her expression. "But we need to resolve everything." As they pulled into the hospital parking garage, she could see that Michiru still looked uneasy. She squeezed her hand to reassure her and scooped the smaller girl once again into her arms.

They were in the hospital less than an hour before they were released. As it turned out, Michiru had sprained her ankle, though not badly, so it would heal in just a few short weeks. 

It was very late when they arrived at Michirus house. In that light, the tall pillars and large front door looked all the more menacing. They approached slowly, Michiru limping and Haruka supporting her with one arm. When they opened the door, the house appeared empty. Michiru was relieved. Perhaps she would escape this confrontation with her mother.

"Where is your room, Michiru?"

"Upstairs, first door on your left. Why?"

"We need to get your things. Do you think you can make it up the stairs?"

Michiru tried to step and winced. She shook her head. "You can get my things for me." She directed Haruka to where she could find everything she would need.

"Okay, I'll get everything and you sit down and rest a bit." Haruka headed upstairs.

Michiru sat there for ten minutes and then she heard footsteps coming downstairs. 'That was fast,' she thought. She smiled and looked up "Haru—" she stopped there.

"Why are you home so soon, dear?" her mother asked with a tone of mockery in her voice.

"I—" 

"I don't want to hear your foolish and selfish excuses. I was on the phone with Brads father! You knew how important this was for me. All you had to do was be nice to that boy. But you couldn't do that, could you? This is the respect that you show your own mother?!" 

Michiru sat there, mouth opened, unable to think, unable to speak. There was no mistaking the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, but her mother did not heed them. "You selfish little brat! I gave birth to you, raise you and take care of you, and what thanks do I get? None! This is _your_ fault! You are filth, a waste of space and oxygen that should never have been born! Well, we can fix that, can't we?" she was hysterical. She grabbed a pillow and tried to smother her daughter with it, but was jerked violently backward. 

"Who do you think you are? How dare you enter my house without my leave! You are trespassing!" She seemed to have forgotten that Michiru was even there. Her eyes seemed to widen. "_You_!" she cried, "You're the one who's made my daughter an ungrateful, impudent brat. Well, I for one don't care how famous or fast you are! You need to die!" She rushed at Haruka, eyes blazing, but suddenly there was a thud and she fell unconscious to the floor.

Michiru stood, shaking and gasping, holding a candlestick in her hand. She let it fall to the floor and sunk to the ground herself. "What have I done?" she started moaning. "I couldn't let her, I had to—but what have I done?" 

Haruka rushed over and gathered her into her arms. "She'll be alright," she assured her, "It'll all be alright. We'll be alright." They were both crying now, but Haruka said "Don't cry, please don't." She kissed Michiru softly on the lid of each eye.

After a few moments, Michiru whispered "we must get out of here." Her bags lay on the floor and they gathered them up and brought them to the car. Haruka called an ambulance from the house and they got into the car and sped away. 

They drove a long way on deserted roads that night. Michiru seemed to be asleep, but opened her eyes a little. "Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going now?"

"Home." She hadn't needed the answer. She just wanted to hear Haruka say it. There was a long road ahead, and they both knew it, but at least now they would be facing it together.


End file.
